DUST TILL DAWN
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Baekhyun sadar sedang menjalani toxic relationship. Baekhyun menyadarinya setelah tamparan ketiga yang dilayangkan Chanyeol. "Alasan mencintai tidak bisa kau jadikan pegangan untuk bertahan. Alasan itu adalah langkah awal pertama yang salah ketika kau sadar sedang tidak berada dalam hubungan yang sehat. Kau bisa menyerah pada hubungan itu karena apa yang kau perjuangkan, Baek?"


Baekhyun berdecak, menatap malas pada koridor yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak manusia disana-sini. Dia hanya harus mengabaikan mereka dan terus berjalan, seperti biasa.

Terlalu banyak orang yang mempunyai hobi mengurusi hidup orang lain. Ingin tahu, jatuhnya, sok tahu. Akhirnya fakta jauh dari kenyataan. Terlalu banyak versi cerita. Terlalu banyak _katanya _dan _dengar_ yang mengubah cerita sesungguhnya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa. Tidak heran ketika kembali ke kampus, banyak pandangan yang menatapnya berbeda-beda, tergantung versi apa yang orang-orang itu dengar. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah loker untuk mengambil buku menuju mata kuliah selanjutnya. Kemudian tersentak kaget ketika Kim Jongin dengan sebuah lollipop di mulut bersandar di sebelah lokernya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, memilih mengabaikan laki-laki itu, memeluk buku di dada dan berjalan. Jongin mengikuti, berjalan disampingnya.

"Sudah lihat postingan _society_?"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam. Selain berita mengenai dirinya, seminggu ini berita tentang kelakuan klub pemandu sorak menjadi perbincangan. Meskipun seminggu tinggal di apartemen, Baekhyun tahu bahwa berita yang tersebar banyak yang tidak benar.

"Kira-kira itu karena apa?"

"Rose." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Oh, gadis dari jurusanmu itu?"

"Ya."

"Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Rose, mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah seketika, menoleh pada Jongin yang sekarang membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman miring.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ada disana, ada lima orang lainnya."

"Kau... disana?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Apa aku bisa membantu? Aku hanya Jongin si aneh."

Baekhyun membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar.

"Kau juga berpikiran yang sama?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu. Jika kau memang adalah Jongin si aneh, menakuti pesorak itu seharusnya mudah saja bagimu."

"_Babe_, jangan menatapku seolah apa yang terjadi pada Rose adalah kesalahanku. Ada lima orang lainnya disana." Jongin melihat bekas jahitan di kening Baekhyun, "Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, kau punya alasan."

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, menenangkan diri. Seminggu beristirahat hanya menyiksa dirinya mengetahui Rose mencoba bunuh diri setelah tidak tahan terus menerus menjadi sasaran bully dari klub pesorak. Baekhyun ada saat Rose disudutkan oleh anggota klub pesorak itu tapi dia tidak bisa membantu karena dia harus buru-buru pulang yang kemudian membuat dirinya mendapatkan lima jahitan di kening.

Baekhyun masih merasa seharusnya dia berhenti membantu Rose, tidak mengharapkan orang lain untuk membantu gadis itu.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di bahu Baekhyun, Jongin berlalu pergi.

"Dia mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat pemilik tangan, mendesah, dia menggelengkan kepala.

Pemilik tangan adalah orang yang membuatnya mendapatkan lima jahitan, Chanyeol. Tatapan dan bisik-bisik di sekitar Baekhyun semakin jelas terdengar karena dua orang yang menjadi bahan gosip kini sedang saling merangkul.

"Kau semakin sering terlihat dengan si aneh itu."

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, sepuluh menit lagi kelas berikutnya di mulai dan Profesor yang mengajar di kelasnya sering menutupkan pintu bagi mahasiswa yang terlambat. Tipe Profesor yang menghargai waktu dan tidak ingin membuat mahasiswa yang datang lebih awal dirugikan oleh mahasiswa yang terlambat.

"Namanya Jongin jika kau lupa dan apa kita perlu berdebat lagi soal siapa saja yang boleh menjadi temanku?" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan lelah. Tidak lagi, tidak untuk sekarang.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku hanya sedikit sensitif melihat ada laki-laki lain yang mendekatimu. Mendekati _milikku_."

"Kami hanya mengobrol." Ada nada memohon dalam kalimatnya, tahu bahwa pria yang lebih tinggi punya temperamen yang cukup buruk.

"Terlalu _dekat_, sayang." Chanyeol meremas bahunya kencang sembari mereka berjalan bersisian dan membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan ringisannya, ketika mereka berjalan dan seorang lelaki aneh melintas di depan mereka, Chanyeol tahu bagaimana menyelamatkan _miliknya _agar laki-laki aneh itu tidak menyentuh Baekhyun sesentipun ketika mereka berselisih. "Jarak kalian terlalu dekat, dia bisa saja tidak sengaja menciummu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika aku melihat itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, _mood_nya untuk masuk ke kelas berikutnya mendadak hancur, karena pria ini. "Aku sering melihat wanita asing tiba-tiba menggandeng tanganmu. Apa aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tidak," Baekhyun mengecilkan suara, koridor sangat ramai dan ada banyak kuping yang mencuri dengar kalimat sepotong dan membuat cerita mereka sendiri. "Terakhir kali aku mengatakan sesuatu.. kau menamparku." Bisiknya.

Rangkulan Chanyeol semakin erat dan Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan. Belum sempat melepaskan diri, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak lagi merasakan sakit di bahunya. Dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Namun Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, dia melihat Oh Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Aku mau kau duduk makan siang di mejaku." Bisik Chanyeol dan mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun lalu berbalik pergi.

Baekhyun menahan lengan Sehun ketika laki-laki itu berniat berjalan melewatinya untuk mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku memberinya satu pukulan, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menarik Sehun untuk berjalan kearah dimana laki-laki itu datang tadi. Mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

"Kau sudah mendapat satu surat peringatan, Sehun."

"Kau pikir aku peduli setelah apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu padamu?"

"Aku peduli."

Sehun berhenti melawan, berdecak, menarik lengannya dari pegangan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mendahului namun langkahnya tidak terlalu panjang ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti di belakang, tidak langsung berjalan bersampingan, Sehun menoleh.

Baekhyun tersenyum, berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Yang lain menunggumu jam makan siang." Sehun akhirnya bersuara.

Baekhyun mengangguk, sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Minseok mengiriminya pesan begitu banyak pagi ini dan meminta dia duduk di kursinya pada jam makan siang karena Baekhyun hutang penjelasan pada teman-temannya.

**...**

Universitas Kyunghee adalah kampus besar yang memiliki reputasi yang baik. Kampus yang berfokus pada bidang seni tersebut mendapatkan kepercayaan bagi orang-orang di dunia hiburan. Kampus yang penuh persaingan, banyak orang dalam lingkaran ini yang saling mengenal, dan gosip sangat cepat terbentuk.

Sama halnya dengan kampus pada umumnya, Kyunghee tidak lepas dari sebuah cerita yang dibawa turun temurun oleh penerusnya. Tentang jurusan musik dan jurusan teater yang tidak memiliki hubungan baik. Ada yang mengatakan permusuhan itu diawali jurusan musik yang telah mendapatkan izin ruang latihan utama lebih dulu namun jurusan teater yang memakainya lebih dulu tanpa izin. Ada yang mengatakan karena permasalahan wanita. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa tim basket dari dua jurusan tidak pernah akur yang berakhir pada sebuah perkelahian.

Apapun alasannya, kedua jurusan itu tidak pernah akur. Bahkan sampai sekarang ketika orang-orang dibalik permusuhan itu sudah lama lulus. Bagai sebuah kutukan, tim basket dari dua jurusan itu tidak pernah akur. Sama seperti sekarang dimana tim basket kampus yang mengadakan pemilihan untuk ketua umum—dan dimenangkan oleh jurusan teater.

Kemenangan itu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun karena Chanyeol calon ketua dari jurusan musik yang kalah dalam pemilihan adalah kekasihnya. Setelah ketua umum terpilih dari jurusan teater dan merupakan teman baik Baekhyun, Chanyeol sering gelisah juga mudah marah. Lebih parah, mudah melayangkan tangan.

Baekhyun melirik meja Chanyeol sesaat, memberikan senyum pada teman-teman Chanyeol yang juga merupakan temannya sebelum berlalu untuk berjalan menuju meja teman-temannya.

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, aku bukan hantu. Aku masih hidup, sehat dan luar biasa. Jongdae, kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu aku akan mengambil susu coklat mu, oke?" Baekhyun menggoda teman-temannya yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, memberikan senyuman lebar khas dirinya.

Jongdae menutup mulut.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Oh, Minseokie, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. _Softlens_-mu sangat cantik hari ini, jangan merusaknya, _please_?"

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Minseok setelah meletakkan nampan makanannya, mengerucutkan bibir seolah ingin mencium laki-laki itu.

Minseok ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengangkat tangan untuk mengelus bekas jahitan di kening Baekhyun yang masih sangat jelas, meringis padahal bukan dia yang merasakan perih.

"Sakit?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit karena sudah disentuh oleh tanganmu." Baekhyun tanpa tahu malu mengedipkan mata.

Diantara lima teman Baekhyun lainnya, Minseok yang memiliki hati paling lembut. Bicara dengan nada tinggi, dia bisa menangis. Paling tahu bagaimana menunjukkan perasaannya. Terlalu transparan dan polos. Sekali melihat, semua orang tahu tipe seperti apa laki-laki itu. Hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun pertama kali menghampirinya. Meski polos, Minseok adalah teman yang sangat seru.

Minseok cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut dan membuang muka. Kalau sudah begitu, tinggal menghitung sampai air mata jatuh dari pipi tembemnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Minseok, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Minseokie~ Aku mendengar kau lah yang menyiapkan makan malam di apartemen untukku, hm? Kau yang terbaik." Ucapnya mengecup pipi Minseok. "Tidak perlu menangis, riasanmu hari ini _on point_."

"Kau harus datang," desis Luhan menyipitkan mata, "Kalau si brengsek itu melarangmu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku mendatangi apartemen sahabat-sahabat ku sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengetuk sendok keatas meja. "Tapi kami tidak bisa bertemu denganmu seminggu ini selain saat kau di rumah sakit, itu karena siapa? Karena ulah kekasih gilamu itu!"

"Aku yang memintanya, aku tidak mau terjadi keributan. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu." Kata Baekhyun tenang.

"Kau tahu kan kami ingin tahu bukan karena mau ikut campur hubunganmu. Yang ini sudah diluar batas, kau tidak bisa berharap kami hanya diam saja!" Kali ini Jongdae yang berbicara.

"Aku tahu. Chanyeol tidak sengaja, kami bertengkar dan aku terdorong... kepalaku membentur ujung meja, aku mendapatkan jahitan ini." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menunjuk luka jahitan di keningnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Anak nakal ini tidak akan menceritakan detailnya." Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan keripik di tangan, "Kami hanya perlu tahu, apa kami harus membunuhnya atau tidak?"

"Sengaja atau tidak, dia pantas mendapatkan satu pukulan, biarkan aku memukulnya." Ucap Sehun berapi-api, melirik kearah meja Chanyeol dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatap tajam kearah perkumpulan mereka. "Dia benar-benar ingin mati di tanganku."

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pening.

"_Ugh_, bagian mana tentang tidak sengaja yang kalian tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, mencoba membujuk mereka dengan wajah cemberut agar tidak lagi membahasnya lebih panjang, dia sudah disini dan sehat.

"Bagian mana yang kau tidak paham tentang itu meninggalkan bekas yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan itu akan hilang!" Bentak Luhan.

"Ini bukan hanya soal lukamu, Baek." Kyungsoo mengambil alih pembicaraan ketika mendengar Luhan telah menaikkan volume suara. "Kau terluka. Kami perlu tahu apa kau membutuhkan bantuan kami. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dan takut bicarakan. Bukan ikut campur tapi kami perlu tahu apakah kau aman melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kami masih sering menggunakan pengama—_aww!_"

Kyungsoo melemparkan satu bungkus keripik yang belum dibuka, "Jangan membuatku melemparkan botol susu ini."

Minseok menenangkan Kyungsoo, membisikkan sesuatu. Mendengus, bahu Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

"Aku pasti memberitahu kalian." Balas Baekhyun lebih serius, karena sifat tengilnya tidak mendapatkan tanggapan seperti biasa. Membuatnya sadar bahwa kejadian kemarin adalah masalah yang serius untuk teman-temannya.

"Aku orang pertama yang harus kau beritahu." Sehun berseru.

"Ya, ya, ya." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Sayangnya, Minseok—satu-satunya yang tahu setiap detail apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tidak menyukai keputusan Baekhyun. Bahkan, membencinya.

Baekhyun sadar karena Minseok tetap saja tampak murung ketika makan siang. Sesekali dia akan menatap meja Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Untuk beberapa detik mereka akan melakukan kontak mata, lalu Baekhyun yang berinisiatif untuk memutuskan kontak itu terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mengikuti Minseok yang mengatakan dia ingin ke kamar kecil. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin laki-laki itu sampaikan padanya.

Dia memeluk Minseok dari belakang yang sedang membasuh wajahnya di wastafel.

"Minseokie~ kalau kau terus begini, yang lain pasti bertanya dan aku jadi tidak bisa berbohong."

Minseok menghela nafas, mengelap wajahnya menggunakan tisu toilet lalu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

Minseok menarik turun lengan baju Baekhyun yang bagian kanan, "Lihat ini, dan ini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk kening Baekhyun, "Dan kau masih memberinya kesempatan? Apa kau sadar? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Mengancammu? Kau jangan mendengar kata-katanya tentang kau tidak berharga dan tidak ada yang ingin denganmu. Itu semua omong kosong, dia mencoba memanipulasimu."

"Sst..sst." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Minseok. Selain takut ada yang sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dia juga tidak ingin tangis Minseok pecah.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan semua itu. Tidak ada manipulasi. Aku memaafkannya karena aku mencintainya, Seok-ah. Mungkin ini terdengar klise tapi memang seperti itu. Kau mungkin tidak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Hanya akhir-akhir ini saja dia berubah. Aku sedang mencaritahu apa yang mengganggunya. Aku tidak bisa menyerah pada hubungan kami begitu saja."

Minseok menggeleng, "Alasan mencintai tidak bisa kau jadikan pegangan untuk bertahan. Alasan itu adalah langkah awal pertama yang salah ketika kau sadar sedang tidak berada dalam hubungan yang sehat. Kau bisa menyerah pada hubungan itu karena apa yang kau perjuangkan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku mengenalnya. Aku tahu Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang ringan tangan. Apa yang aku perjuangkan? Mengembalikan Chanyeol yang kukenal."

"Bagaimana kalau ini Chanyeol yang sebenarnya? Selama ini _dia _bersembunyi dan ada yang memancingnya keluar. Dan itu adalah kau sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mengacak-ngacak rambut Minseok. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan cerita fiksi, _baby_. Kalau kemarin dia bisa mengendalikannya, kenapa sekarang tidak? Aku hanya harus membantunya sekarang."

Minseok mendesak, "Yang butuh bantuan itu kau. Kau mengharapkan dia berubah? Aku tidak tahu. Bukan pesimis tapi bagi pria yang ringan tangan sampai meninggalkan bekas luka...kau terbaring dalam peti mati dulu baru dia akan sadar. Itu pun aku masih tidak yakin dia akan berubah."

Baekhyun mendesah.

"Pertama alasan mencintai dan kedua harapan merubahnya." Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang aku menyesal kenapa tidak menyadarkan Sehun dulu. Dia menunggu untuk orang yang salah."

"Sehun?"

"Kau tahu—_ah_, lupakan."

"Tidak, tidak. Kenapa dengan Sehunie? Kau ingin bilang dia menyukaiku?"

Minseok tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Dia sangat baik denganmu."

"Oh," Baekhyun terbahak, "Sehunie baik pada kita berlima."

"Tapi kau sering menggodanya dan apa? Sehunie? Kau masih menggunakan nama itu untuk memanggilnya?"

"Aku selalu memanggilnya seperti itu dan aku senang menggodanya karena dari dulu kalian semua mencoba menjodohkan kami berdua tapi kalian lihat sendiri, dia memang seperti itu."

"_Well_, dia bodoh menunjukkan perasaannya, dan kau bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan, tidak menginginkan pembicaraan mengenai Sehun kembali dibahas. Tidak ada gunanya. Sekarang dia sudah bersama Chanyeol dan dia perlu memperbaiki hubungannya.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah lama menunggu." Ujar Baekhyun, berbalik kemudian membeku.

Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh didekat pintu masuk toilet, bersandar dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun yakin pria itu sudah berdiri sejak lama disana.

**...**

Baekhyun tidak berbohong tentang Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja membuatnya mendapatkan lima jahitan di kening. Baekhyun hanya berbohong soal dorongan Chanyeol yang sangat kencang sampai bukan hanya membuat keningnya terluka tapi juga bahunya membiru karena dorongan itu berupa sebuah tinjauan. Dia sadar sedang menjalani _toxic relationship_. Baekhyun menyadarinya setelah tamparan ketiga yang dilayangkan Chanyeol.

Pertengkaran terakhir mereka disebabkan karena Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ketika dia terbangun dari pingsan, tangisan Chanyeol dan segala permohonan maaf yang pertama kali menyambutnya. Selalu seperti itu. Chanyeol yang selalu menyakitinya, tubuhnya, hatinya, namun pria itu juga yang akan menangis kesakitan setelah melihat apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Mereka berbicara dan membuat kesepakatan.

Salah satu alasan Baekhyun tidak ingin teman-temannya menjenguknya adalah karena dia ingin melihat perubahan Chanyeol. Dan, Baekhyun melihat perubahan itu. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk memberi Chanyeol kesempatan lagi dan lagi.

Teman-temannya juga tidak pernah tahu tentang masa lalunya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu saat keduanya berada dalam satu kelompok pada masa orientasi. Baekhyun yang periang dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak teman. Orang-orang menyukai dirinya yang ceria. Namun semua berubah ketika kabar tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan beredar luas. Beberapa orang menjauhinya, terutama para gadis-gadis, dia sudah membuat hati gadis-gadis itu hancur, betapa besar keinginan mereka untuk menjadi kekasih dari anak pemilik yayasan tersebut. Ayah Chanyeol merupakan orang nomor satu di Kyunghee.

Sementara yang lain memilih menjauhi Baekhyun karena mereka tidak ingin terkena masalah. Perlu Baekhyun akui bahwa kelima sahabatnya adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai nyali besar. Meskipun anak pemilik yayasan, Chanyeol punya reputasi yang cukup buruk di Kyunghee. Tubuhnya hampir sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh tato yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu arti dari semua tato-tato itu. Dia suka berkelahi, membawa rokok ke kampus bahkan bukan lagi sebuah aib yang harus dia tutupi. Dia urakan, berandalan gila.

Chanyeol yang pernah Baekhyun kenal dahulu tidak seperti itu. Secara penampilan, sangat berbeda. Mereka sudah mengenal dari masa SMP. Mereka memiliki hubungan diam-diam yang tidak diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Hingga ketika dua minggu sebelum ujian, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke halaman belakang sekolah dan berniat melecehkannya, Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan, Chanyeol tetap menyakitinya. Penjaga sekolah lah yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun kala itu.

Dua hari berikutnya Baekhyun sudah pindah sekolah, dia pindah keluar kota bersama keluarganya.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa selepas kepergiannya, Chanyeol hidup sesuka hati. Dia seperti orang gila ketika mencaritahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Ayahnya beberapa kali mendapati Chanyeol overdosis di kamarnya. Pria itu sudah _rusak _sedari usianya masih remaja. Sebagian diri Baekhyun merasa menyesal, seharusnya dia berada disana disaat Chanyeol membutuhkan seseorang untuk bergantung. Bukan meninggalkannya dan menghilang begitu saja.

Namun sebagian diri Baekhyun yang lain mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Pergi menjauh dari _monster _kecil itu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Chanyeol seperti mendapatkan kembali hidupnya setelah dia akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun di hari pertama dia berada di Kyunghee. Baekhyun terkejut melihat dirinya, sebelum laki-laki itu sempat untuk melarikan diri lagi, Chanyeol buru-buru menangkap tangannya. Pria itu memohon, bersimpuh di tanah, memintanya untuk kembali, mengemis cintanya.

Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu selama seminggu lebih untuk akhirnya memantapkan hatinya dan kembali menerima Chanyeol di dalam hidupnya. Hanya Chanyeol pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya, dan dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu yang akan mengisi kembali kekosongan di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Karena memang seperti itu. Selama ini hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tidak pernah ada nama lain. Itu kenapa Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan segala kegilaan pria itu. Asal itu adalah Chanyeol, dia tak mengapa. Bahkan jika hanya rasa sakit yang harus dia terima di dalam hubungan mereka.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, "aku ingin menindik telingaku...bo-boleh ya?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, dia menatapnya tajam. Tidak suka dengan ide Baekhyun.

"Ka-kau sudah punya tiga di telingamu. Aku hanya ingin satu."

Hening. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu akan menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya ini. Terakhir kali Baekhyun meminta izin ingin membuat tato di lengannya, pria itu mengejarnya sampai mereka harus berlari berputar-putar mengelilingi sofa karena Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan tato padanya. Namun yang terjadi, Baekhyun harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan saat Chanyeol melukis tato cumi-cumi di keningnya dengan spidol permanen.

Pria itu tidak tahu saja, Baekhyun ingin membuat tato menggunakan nama Chanyeol, di belakang telinganya—di dekat tulang lehernya, dengan gaya vertikal. Mungkin jika digambarkan, akan seperti ini;

**C**

**h**

**a**

**n**

**y**

**e**

**o**

**l**

..karena Baekhyun bersumpah, itu akan sangat keren jika Chanyeol seandainya mengizinkannya.

_"Kau sudah punya banyak tato di tubuhmu, masa aku hanya minta satu saja tidak boleh!"_

_"Kau tidak akan tahan ketika jarum tato menggores kulitmu."_

Begitulah alasan Chanyeol kala itu.

"_Babe_..."

"Biar aku yang menindik telingamu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menyahut cepat.

Seperti dugaan, Chanyeol segera berdiri, menyisakan Baekhyun yang tidak mampu berbuat apapun ketika kedua lengannya diikat ke belakang kursi menggunakan kemeja yang pria itu lepaskan begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

"Aku merubah pikiranku, Chanyeol!"

"Sayang sekali, aku sedang sangat ingin menindikmu." Chanyeol tersenyum menang. "Kau ingin _pierching _seperti milikku? Katakan dimana kau ingin aku meletakkannya."

Jari telunjuk pria itu bergerak turun perlahan dari kening, hidung, bibir hingga dagu Baekhyun. Nafasnya berat, mengagumi rupa kekasihnya yang cantik. "Sangat menawan." Bisiknya dan mengecup basah bibir itu dengan singkat.

Dia tarik lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut setelah melepas ikatannya pada kursi, mendudukkan laki-laki itu diatas kursi dimana pria itu biasanya membuat tatonya. Chanyeol membawa benda-benda yang disukainya ke dalam studionya.

Satu _pierching _kecil berwarna platinumterpasang dengan indah di hidung Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyukainya, benda itu begitu serasi dengan paras Baekhyun yang menawan. "Park Chanyeol beruntung memiliki Byun Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya." Kata pria itu sebelum mereka berbagi ciuman yang panas. Lidahnya bermain nakal didalam mulut Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil melenguh ketika Chanyeol menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Baekhyun dan menghisap bibir laki-laki itu penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun kembali diikat di atas kursi ketika Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya untuk menuntun laki-laki itu menghisap kemaluannya. Chanyeol menggeram nikmat, kepala penisnya mengenai tenggorokan Baekhyun hingga membuat anak itu sempat terbatuk. Fantasi liar setiap pria ketika penis mereka melesak kedalam rongga hangat tersebut.

Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya gila, bentuk kegilaan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak terhitung hal-hal gila yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap laki-laki itu. Dan kegilaan itu kembali terjadi dalam bentuk yang berbeda kali ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya cemas ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulutnya tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres pada kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menaikkan resleting celananya tiba-tiba kemudian berjalan kearah nakas.

"_Live_." Pria itu menaruh ponselnya diatas meja nakas, memastikan benda itu mampu menangkap figur dirinya dan Baekhyun di dalam layar. "Aku ingin tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kekasihku ini sangat pintar memanjakanku."

Baekhyun dilanda perasaan cemas luar biasa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol di depannya yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Jha, sudah mulai." Pria itu tersenyum singkat. Tidak menunggu lama, jumlah penonton yang sedang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu sudah mencapai puluhan akun. "Dasar manusia tidak punya kerjaan, sangat penasaran dengan kehidupanku, heh?" Cemoohnya, melihat jumlah penonton yang terus bertambah.

Di dalam hati, Baekhyun berdoa agar tidak ada satupun teman-temannya yang menonton siaran _live _tersebut. Tidak Sehun, tidak juga Luhan, maupun Kyungsoo atau Jongdae, apalagi Minseok.

"Chanyeol kumohon..." Baekhyun mendongak, mengemis belas kasihan dari kekasihnya itu. "Jangan seperti ini."

Pria itu mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang. "Ada apa, hm? Kenapa sayangku ini sangat ketakutan? Kita hanya akan melakukan apa yang kita suka lakukan."

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat airmata mulai keluar dari ujung mata sedih itu. "Kumohon, Chanyeol."

Rahangnya dicengkeram erat, Baekhyun menahan ringisannya. "Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu begitu ketakutan, hah?!"

"Tidak ada... Ha-hanya matikan ponselmu, hentikan siaran itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku tidak akan membantahmu lagi, aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik." Sekali lagi, Baekhyun memberikan tatapan paling memilukan, "Kumohon."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Berbahaya. "Kau dimaafkan." Lagi, jari-jari itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. "Kau tahu _sayang_, aku tidak suka bermurah hati."

Kemudian lengannya yang diikat menggunakan kemeja pria itu dilepas. Baekhyun segera membenamkan dirinya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Menumpahkan ketakutannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia tahu Chanyeol gila, pria itu suka menunjukkan kegilaannya pada orang lain. Namun hanya kepadanya, Baekhyun dapat menemukan sisi lain dari Chanyeol yang sulit pria itu tunjukkan pada orang-orang.

Sebab, Baekhyun lah alasan dibalik kegilaannya, dan Baekhyun pula lah yang dapat mengatasinya.

Pria gila itu adalah kekasihnya, yang dia cintai sepenuh hati.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang membuatmu kecewa." Gumamnya ditengah usahanya menghentikan tangisannya. Chanyeol menariknya lebih dalam kedalam pelukan, menenangkannya.

Setelah itu mereka berciuman lembut, dengan air mata di pipi Baekhyun, mata terpejam, serta gumpalan emosi yang berusaha keduanya redam. Hubungan mereka tidak pernah baik-baik saja, keduanya hanya berusaha bertahan didalam garis takdir yang rumit ini.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi diatas nakas, tidak jauh dari ponsel Chanyeol yang kini sudah tidak lagi menampilkan siaran langsung. Laki-laki itu melirik sekilas kearah ponselnya, disana tertera nama Oh Sehun.

Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah siap untuk yang satu ini.

Chanyeol mematikan panggilan itu untuk menggantinya menjadi panggilan video. Ketika Sehun akhirnya menerima panggilan itu, wajah Chanyeol adalah yang pertama kali dia lihat.

"Kubunuh kau sekarang juga keparat! Kirimkan alamatmu padaku!"

Chanyeol tertawa mencemooh. "Sebelum membunuhku, bagaimana kalau kau melihat yang satu ini."

Setelah memastikan Sehun tidak mematikan panggilan video itu, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju ranjang yang terdapat didalam studionya dan membanting laki-laki itu disana. Dia meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun diatas nakas di sebelah ranjang.

Chanyeol menarik pakaian Baekhyun dengan paksa membuat yang lebih kecil kembali mendapatkan memar di pipinya saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendorongnya hingga wajahnya membentur kepala ranjang. Dia menangis namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah ponselnya, disana Sehun terdengar memaki Chanyeol. Tidak, siapapun tidak boleh melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, terlebih lagi jika itu adalah teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Oh Sehun! Matikan panggilannya sekarang juga!" Baekhyun menghardiknya saat dirinya dibuat menungging dalam keadaan telanjang dan Chanyeol bersiap ingin memasukinya.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Sehun mengumpat sebelum mematikan panggilan tersebut. Dia lega meskipun kejadian ini akan membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari teman-temannya setelah ini.

Kalimat Minseok di toilet tadi pagi kembali berputar di kepalanya dan membuatnya menangis selagi Chanyeol terus bergerak di belakangnya. Tangannya menggenggam seprai dengan erat, merasakan kemarahan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Malam itu, Chanyeol kembali menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Pria itu menyetubuhinya dengan kasar hanya karena dibakar rasa cemburu yang membabi buta. Mereka selesai pada pukul sebelas malam setelah Baekhyun kembali memohon.

Chanyeol mencium bekas jahitan di keningnya dan memar di pipinya sebelum mereka jatuh tertidur, mengatakan maaf berkali-kali karena Baekhyun harus mendapatkan luka itu karena dirinya.

Sementara Baekhyun, dia tidak lagi memikirkan lukanya. Esok hari, mereka akan kembali menjadi perbincangan di _Society_. Mungkin akan ada orang iseng yang merekam siaran _live _Chanyeol tadi. Memang hanya sebentar dan Chanyeol tidak bertindak lebih jauh untuk mempermalukan mereka berdua, tapi _itu _cukup untuk membentuk sebuah cerita baru di Kyunghee.

Dan Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah dia masih mampu melihat wajah teman-temannya esok hari. Terutama Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
